


The Loneliest Robot

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children's Stories, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A brand new MTT Brand Story for all ages!





	The Loneliest Robot

**Author's Note:**

> This copy of the book seems to be used, people have written in this book all over.

_The Lonliest Robot:_ _A Children's Tale_

 _Written by ~~Toby Fox~~ Mettaton_ *This book was written by yours truly, and is only sold at MTT Brand kiosks and carts. Do not accept paying for this anywhere else. Also available in audiobook form.

 

Once upon a time, there was robot that everybody loved. (i dont love him) He was popular, talented, and most importantly, fabulous. He had his own line of various products (Available at all fine MTT Brand stores and on the official MTT Website) and so many turned in daily to see his show. He even had his own hotel. Yes, it seemed like the robot had everything he needed, yet..he felt like he was missing something.

What could it be. (PUZZLES?)

Friends.

The robot had no true friends. He had admirers, supporters, and fans, but no friends. What good was a steak in the shape of your own face if you had no one to share it with? The robot was troubled. What was he supposed to do? He could make friends with his employee...no that was a stupid idea. He could make friends with the spider near by the hotel....no, she was a business rival. (OH! I KNOW! HUMAN, LET US DRAW HIM SOME FRIENDS!) (*Crayon Drawings of monsters fill the page)

The robot decided that he would visit the one that built his body and ask them for help. He traveled to their lab and knocked whatever unimportant garbage aside and got on their table, looking fabulous while doing so. (H-he really does do that from time to time...I was writing about how trash MMKC2 was). "I'm lonely!" He declared, the scientist looking at him. "Y-you are?" She asked, a bit surprised. "I am in need of a friend!" He said, looking down at her. "Do your sciency thing. and make me one." She looked down. "That's....not how it works...um..." She tried to think of a solution. "Oh, I know! You could visit family!" He was shocked at the suggestion. "I can't just visit my family! I....I haven't seen them in a long time. It would be much too awkward." He said. "O-oh...well, in that case...a...friend of mine lives near by...maybe you could visit them....?" She suggested next. "Alright, not what I expected, but it will do." He said, as he got off the table, posing fabulously again as he did so. (WOWIE! I SHOULD DO THAT TOO! I BET I'D LOOK JUST AS COOL!)

The robot took a boat to where this so called friend was supposed to be. As he got off and looked around, his body sized up as he came to the realization of where he was. He was near his old house. If robots could sweat, he would. (then he'd be sweattaton) He nervously headed to the address, not sure of what to do if he bumped into his relative, he heard something. "Come on, you can do it!" A voice cheered out. "NYEEEEHHHHH" Another voice called out in response. (SANS, LOOK! IT'S ME AND UNDYNE!)(I remember that day. That boulder was a weakling compared to other ones we used.) The robot approached and saw a skeleton trying to lift a boulder. It's eye sockets were bulging. A fish woman watched him, cheering him on. "Um, excuse me....what are you doing?" The robot asked, curious. "Huh? Oh, we're training." The woman replied. The skeletons looked up. "OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU! I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOU! I WATCH YOUR SHOW EVERYDAY AND BUY ALL OF YOUR MERCH!" The skeleton said, running up to the robot. "Is that so? Well, you should be honered to know that I'm looking for someone to be my friend." The robot said. "OOHHH! OHH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" The skeleton proclaimed, jumping up and down. "Alright." The robot replied, happily. "YOU CAN JOIN US FOR PRATICING! YOU'LL LEARN SUPER COOL SPECIAL ATTACKS!" The robot smiled at seeing the skeleton's appreciation. (SANS! LOOK AT HOW COOL I AM IN THIS BOOK!) (you sure look cool bro. the coolest.)

The was happy, but he knew there was something he needed to do. While the skeleton was talking to the fish about what he would do with his new best friend. The robot walked next door to where two almost identical houses stood. One was the house that he used to live in, next to his relative. He slowly entered into the house his relative lived in. He saw them laying on the floor, as they would do from time to time. The robot simply got on the floor next to them, and did the same. Neither said anything, but both knew they were happy to be together again. As the robot looked up at the ceiling, a grin grew across his face. Not only did he have friends, but he was reunited with family. Sometimes, you didn't need fame or popularity...but all you really needed was people close to you.

 **THE END** (Kid, this story sucked. Next time, I'm picking the book...or better yet, don't take me to story book time at all!)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm Undertale trash. Sue me. I like the game for all the reasons others do as well. If this goes well, and people like this....maybe I'll think about writing more Undertale stuff...? Maybe?


End file.
